horrorvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Etiquette Guide
This page is dedicated to the guidelines for article formats. The purpose of this guideline is to provide all contributors with the understanding of how articles should be formatted. Format is dependent upon to topic of the article and can be generally divided into five categories: 1) Characters 2) Items 3) Locations 4) Acts 5) and finally, Game Mechanics Character Pages All character pages should be named based upon only the character's name and not their title: the page for Alice should be titled"Alice" and not "Alice the Skeletal Witch". Character pages should have individual headers dedicated to the following: Etymology (A brief explanation of the name), Biography (confirmed history, starting from the youngest age and working towards the present), A subsection in the Biography labeled as spoilers which contains all relevant information regarding story of the plot, Recruiting (to discuss how to recruit if the character is a party member), Design (to discuss the character's design, imagine trying to explain what someone looks like to someone who has never seen the character), Gameplay (regarding the functions and abilities the individual is capable of), Trivia (for confirmed elements that were changed or other elements people may not be aware of), Gallery (containing no fan art, only art from the source material and or reference images) and if required Fan Interpretation (or Fandom Interpretation) if the character is treated or imagined to act in a manner completely different from the canonical design on a mass scale. Item Pages All item pages should be divided between individual items and item types. Weapons, for instance, can occupy a single page with all weapons available divided between subheadings and organized in a table format for clarity of distinguishing between their stat differences. One of a kind items, or key items, on the other hand can be given individual pages with descriptions of the item's purpose as well as the tasks required to retrieve it. Location Pages Locations should be described with where they are located, what exits are available, and anything of interest (i.e. items, important individuals, etc.) without directly giving away any puzzle related secrets. Example: "The Forgotten Mansion is a location in HorrorVale found in Act 1. It can be found by going left from the town square and then down from ___. The mansion serves as one of the game's many dungeons, and is required to be completed to deactivate one of the four generators necessary to reach HorrorVale Heights." Acts Acts should be described with the introduction to the act, what locations and quests are available in the act, finished off with the main objective of the act. As Demo 2 will consist of only Act 0 and Act 1, it is not expected for pages on further acts to be up until after the game's full release. Mechanics Mechanics should be described with technical detail and should provide as much information as possible regarding specific mechanics of the game such as Side Quests, Battle Systems, Attack Calculations, etc. Additional Information for Pages In addition to the basics regarding these pages, there are also things that should be discussed. Things that should be mentioned include but are not limited to: Handy or useful information (i.e. "Phoenix Downs can be used on undead enemies to instantly defeat them" listed on the item's page or on the enemy type page.) Known glitches (i.e. common and frequently occurring among a substantial subset of players) involved with a specific character, quest, item, or location. Trivia and scrapped ideas that never made it into the final product or were drastically changed (i.e. Mothman originally being a childhood friend to Alice) Things that do not require pages or should not be described: Fan content that is not canon to the game (outside of discussing Make Your Monster competitions in the Mechanics and Characters pages. Please do not create pages dedicated to characters that were entered but did not win, instead they may be offloaded onto a page specifically for entrants of prior MYM contests either separate or attached to the MYM page). Unconfirmed mechanics Spoilers (While there will be plenty, please try to keep spoilers to a minimum by listing them only in spoiler headings) Category:Meta